Kamran Barkawi
Kamran Barkawi is the central antagonist in the 2016 action film London Has Fallen. He is the son of Aamir Barkawi and the one leading the terrorist attack on London under Aamir's orders. He was portrayed by . History During the attack on London, Kamran and Sultan try to communicate with Raza. However, the man has been defeated by Mike Banning and President Asher who have taken the terrorist's walkie talkie. After a short conversation with Banning, Kamran and Sultan are both threatened by Mike before he kills Kamran's brother, broadcasting it to the two via the walkie. After this, Kamran joins the hunt for President Asher. Indeed Mike and Asher fall in one of his traps and he flips their car by driving into its side with a truck. Although Mike is able to defeat his attacker, the terrorists escape with Asher. Asher is brought before Kamran who tells him that he should be grateful because not many men have their death broadcasted live. When Asher responds that Kamran too will die that day, Kamran hits him in the face. Eventually, Banning and a task force team attack Kamran's hideout to save Asher. Infiltrating the building while the task force fends off the terrorists outside, Banning stealthily disposes of the henchman in his way and heads towards the main chamber where Kamran beats up Asher. He reveals to Asher that his sister died in the drone strike and that he holds Asher responsible. Sultan manages to get them back online and after making sure that they are live, Kamran beats up Asher in front of the camera. Kamran then draws a machete to execute Asher but before he can behead him, he is shot by Banning who enters the room. Although hit by the bullet, Kamran gets back up and starts fighting Mike, eventually losing. He is saved when the fatally wounded Sultan throws a grenade. While the grenade explodes, Mike and Asher survive. Sultan dies in the explosion and Kamran flees from the building. He is pursued by Asher and Banning, resulting in a firefight between the two and Kamran and his men. During the fight, Banning triggers a bomb he earlier set at a gas pipe in the building. He and Asher save themselves by jumping into an elevator shaft but Kamran is unable to escape. Realizing that he's trapped, Kamran closes his eyes and accepts his fate before being consumed by the fiery blast. Gallery KamranAsher.png KamranAsherVideo.png Kamran Barkawi.jpeg|Kamran facing the captured President Benjamin Asher. Kamran's death.jpeg|Kamran about to be consumed by a raging fire. Trivia *Despite being the central antagonist, Kamran Barkawi was given more focus as the main villain due to his father never setting foot in London and staying behind the scenes in his hideout in Yemen. Navigation Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Protective Category:Vengeful Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Fanatics Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Jingoists Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Supremacists Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male